Rider
by Lulalulale
Summary: Rider a normal girl with a big secret she keeps for her older brothers. See how she deals with love friendship and and all those other things that come with being a daughter of Ipswich.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Lulalulale do not own the covenant but that would be awesome if I did.

My name easy question it's Rider. My looks that's a toughy, but I would say that they are simple black beanie, laced finger less gloves, mini skirts, showy tees, high-heeled knee-high boots, showy dresses. If I'm wearing a dress it's because I'm made to or I want to and I show a little. My hair easy Bleach blonde, but don't get me wrong it's all natural. My eyes Bright blue, boys can't take their eyes off me, but the only way they do is they remember that my brothers are there. Family that's a little biggie, but I have 1 biological brother and 3 really stupid adoptive ones. Yeah the story of my life. Power!? What do you mean power. I have no idea what you're talking about. Okay fine you got me. My brothers have this power and for them the more they use the less life they have left, but for me I just don't have it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have thought about a fan fiction for the covenant for a long time because I love stories about The Sons having little sisters. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant only rider

Rider's POV

"Rider come on the guys are waiting for us!" My pain in the ass twin brother Reid yelled at me. "Reid shut your ass up! I'm coming," I yelled back at him. I looked around my room trying to find my knee-high leather boots. "Reid have you seen my boots," I asked him as I was coming out of the bathroom where I normally have them. "Yeah you dumb ass there are right here in my hands," he told me as I stuck my tongue. "Thank you Reid for being such a great brother and finding them for me," I told he batting my eye lashes seeing if he would let me go. "What do I get in return," he asked me damn so close. "Really Reid," I asked him?" "Really really," he said with a smirk. "Reid you are so powerful and almighty you have are a sex god," I told him just to make him happy so he'd give me my boots back. "Thank You," he told me with his almost permanent smirk thinking he had just won. He handed me my boots and I smiled putting them on. "Do you have a ride," I asked him as I was getting up from my chair. "No I don't," he told me and I smirked at him."Well I could fix that or could not fix it," I smiled at him evilly way as I ran out to my hot pink ducati getting on and revving hopefully showing him I'm about to leave without him when Reid flashes on to my bike. "Damn you Garwin!" I yell at him. "Hey why are you going after your own last name," he asked me as I glared at him. As we neared the dells we smirked the same a smirk at the same time looking at the boys on the cliff. I then shut my ducati off, grabbed my keys out of the ignition, and started hiking up to where the boys were standing. When I got tired Reid came up behind me and flashed us both up to the top of the cliff. "What's up fellas," we said together and I giggled a little. "Where were you I stopped by to give you a lift," said Tyler a.k.a. Baby boy. "What! You had a lift and I let you touch my baby," I yelled at him man is he going to pay for this when we get back to the dorms. The boys laughed at me and then turned their attention back to the cliff as Reid and I went to the edge. Reid went and shuffled some rocks over saying "Well hell boys lets drop in," as I leaned on Tyler watching and knowing what was going to happen next. As my crazy twin brother went down the cliff Caleb yelled his name after him. I rolled my eyes knowing Reid would never listen. Then Tyler grabbed my waist and spun me in and out as we neared the cliffs then when we were at the edge I batted my eyelids and put on my best pouty face as Caleb said "Rider Garwin and Tyler Simms you get your asses over here at once!" I then put my pouty face away and smirked as I blew a kiss his way and then we fell. As we were falling I somehow turned around in Tyler's arms and we kissed it we was sweet and gentle and lustful. Then we hit the ground, not that we cared much we just kept on kissing in till we were pulled apart by the party crasher of all party crashers Caleb not knowing or caring that we were just having both of our first kisses.

**Hey this is Lulalulale I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this. **


End file.
